Serie de Drabbles McKirk
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles (algunos AU) dedicados a todas aquellas personas que, como a mí, se les da por shippear a Bones y a Kirk.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, les dejo un drabble AU sobre Kirk y Bones._**  
 ** _Prefiero el Spirk pero a veces me ganan estos y me parece más divertida su relación._**  
 ** _Quiero agradecer a mi amiga y beta de toda la vida, Estela. Hace un excelente trabajo y aprendo mucho porque escribo muy feo. Te amo Stelly_**

* * *

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al universo de **Star Trek** creado por **Roddenberry**. Específicamente a las películas que comenzaron en 2009 de J.J Adams. Hago esto solo por diversión y amor al fandom. No quiero ganar nada más que no sean sus corazones. ;)_

 **Problemas**

Mientras sacaba el arma de la funda y se preparaba, recordó aquella tarde en la que Jim le obligó ver toda la saga de Harry Potter. No fue tan malo, "a decir verdad" le agradon bastante todas las películas y le alegró que su pareja le compartiera una de las pocas cosas que le hicieron feliz en su infancia. Específicamente, recuerda una escena donde el tal Harry Potter está platicando con un profesor que fue amigo de sus padres y le dice que heredó el talento de su padre para meterse en problemas. Kirk ignoró que Leonard lo miró severamente cuando el profesor dijo eso y solamente sonrió un poco. A pesar de la trágica muerte de George Kirk, Leonard no sabía si este fue un hombre problemático como su hijo.

Logró entrar al edificio sin ser notado, caminó con cautela y le disparó a todo hijo de puta que se pusiera en su camino. Cuando encontró la habitación en donde tenían a Jim, al verlo lleno de sangre con la cara apenas reconocible por los golpes, sintió una gran calma al saber que estaba vivo, como al mismo tiempo lo llenaba una ira gigante que le decía que tenía que ir a terminar el trabajo, por cabrón.

-Maldita sea Jim, que seamos agentes no te hace inmortal, soy tu novio, no tu puto guardaespaldas.

-También me alegro de verte Bones.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el cortito relato. Lo he escrito guiándome en las película nuevas, porque seria incapaz de escribir sobre la serie original ya que me encanta tal como esta, no sé a ustedes.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que no tengo fecha ni se cuantos drabbles voy a publicar, iré agregando conforme los vaya creando. Espero les haya gustado y ojala haga feliz a aquellas personas que shippean McKirk, ya que yo no encuentro mucho y quise contribuir. Cualquier corrección, sugerencia, incluso pedido para aportación a la serie, déjenlo en los comentarios :) Gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al universo de **Star Trek** creado por **Roddenberry**. Específicamente a las películas que comenzaron en 2009 de J.J Adams. Hago esto solo por diversión y amor al fandom. No quiero ganar nada más que no sean sus corazones. ;)_

* * *

 **¡Mi cámara maldita sea!**

Ser fotógrafo de animales salvajes era una tarea difícil, o como Jim le decía: "una aventura maravillosa". El cómo McCoy, de ser un famoso fotógrafo de comida pasó a ser un fotógrafo aventurero no es un gran misterio. Aquel cambio tiene nombre y apellido.

James Tiberius Kirk.

Jim había golpeado su orgullo al decirle que era mucho mejor salir en la National Geographic que en los menús de los restaurantes. Que sí, todos veían sus fotografías con hambre pero nadie se detenía a ver el nombre del fotógrafo, eso claro si es que el dueño del restaurante decidió agregarlo.

Y esa es la historia de cómo Bones –como _le llamaba Jim de cariño_ \- y el mocoso – _como_ _solía llamarle Leonard de cariño_ \- corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que lo hacía; tras ellos, un furioso oso grizzly les perseguía. Kirk gritaba, más por la adrenalina que por miedo. Bones está seguro de que de que él mocoso no tiene miedo, mientras que él más que sentir miedo o adrenalina en realidad está muy enojado, y es que el puto oso hizo mierda su cámara antes de ir por ellos.

Llegaron al Jeep saliendo a toda velocidad lejos del oso. Leonard intentó no explotar y se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, pero Jim no resistió y exploto en risas. Grave error.

-¡Maldita sea, Tiberius! Puto oso hizo mierda mi cámara y todo por tu culpa.- Le gritó bastante molesto.

-¿Por mi culpa, y yo qué tuve que ver?- El más joven desvió la mirada del camino para mirarle confundido, con las cejas tan fruncidas que parecían una sola y los ojos abiertos como platos, tan azules como sólo los ojos del mocoso podían ser.

-Mierda, ve el camino, Jim.- Bones dio un volantazo antes de que se estrellaran con un árbol.- Cuando leí en mi galleta de la fortuna que llegaría un gran amor para llenarme de aventuras y cosas nuevas, nunca imaginé que fuera* así.

-Entonces soy tu gran amor.- Le respondió un despreocupado y sonriente James Kirk.

Bones se relajó. _Maldito mocoso_ , pensó.

Kirk se estacionó frente al campamento, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a compañero de aventuras.

-No te enfades, Bones. Hice un respaldo de tus fotografías ayer y te compraré una cámara nueva con lo que nos darán por ésta magnífica fotografía.

Jim le pasó la cámara con el cuadro ya listo. Era una magnífica foto del maldito oso enojado persiguiéndoles. No pudo hacer más que reír todo lo que pudo antes de que Jim le callara a besos.

* * *

Una vez más vengo con algo chiquito del doctor y el capitán. De nuevo un AU.  
Quiero agradecer los comentarios a **mili** y a **AriSilverStar** :D ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme unas palabritas!  
También quiero decir que me pidieron uno SpockxBones pero me será algo imposible de escribir, ya que en verdad no les veo juntos pero tengo algo chiquitito por ahí que estoy escribiendo para **AriSilverStar** que van varias veces que me lo pide. Tal vez no sea lo que espera pero un detallito. Espero terminarlo pronto.

Espero les haya gustado y agradezco mucho sus favoritos y comentarios. :D ¡Hasta el próximo!


End file.
